


What Comes Next?

by dragonydreams



Category: The Fosters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3495170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The talk after the kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Comes Next?

Title: What Comes Next?  
Author: Elisabeth  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Jude Adams Foster/Connor Stevens  
Fandom: The Fosters  
Summary: The talk after the kiss.  
Spoilers/Timeline: Takes place during the episode Now Hear This (s2e18), some dialog borrowed from episode.  
Word Count: 750  
Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from Blazing Elm Entertainment.  
Feedback: Yes please! It makes me happy and keeps me writing.  
Thanks to [](http://angelskuuipo.livejournal.com/profile)[**angelskuuipo**](http://angelskuuipo.livejournal.com/) , [](http://apckrfan.livejournal.com/profile)[**apckrfan**](http://apckrfan.livejournal.com/) and [](http://snogged.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://snogged.livejournal.com/)**snogged** for looking this over even though none of them watch the show.  
Author's Note 1: This story was inspired by [this scene](http://dragonydreams.tumblr.com/post/112565554962).  
Author's Note 2: This is my maiden voyage into The Fosters fandom, so please be kind.

"You kissed me, remember? In the tent? And then at the movie theater you held MY hand. And now all day you've been…I just – I don't get this. I don't get you." Jude finally admitted; his frustration with his best friend at an all-time high.

What happened next was the best thing he could hope for and the last thing he expected.

Before he could even anticipate Connor's movement, his lips were pressed against his in an honest-to-God kiss. Not the quick pecks they'd shared with girls playing spin the bottle. Not even the repeated short kisses he'd been forced to watch Connor give Daria. This was like what had happened in the tent.

Connor's lips were soft against his, if a little chapped. His probably were too after having just spent so much time playing in the backyard.

Had Connor wanted to kiss him then, too? There was a moment when Connor had been on top of him that Jude had thought that maybe, just maybe, Connor liked him too and would kiss him, but the moment had passed when stupid Daria had texted Connor.

As much as Jude was enjoying the kiss, he reluctantly pulled away. He needed to know what Connor was thinking before he let himself get his hopes up.

"Connor..."

"I like you. Okay?" Connor blurted out. Connor started to lean in for another kiss, but Jude backed up.

"What about Daria?" He asked, not wanting to hear the answer.

"What about her? I told her I was staying here with you. I want to be here with you," Connor insisted.

"But what about tomorrow? Are you still going to want to hang out with her later? Do you still want to kiss her?"

"I never really wanted to kiss her. But it's expected, you know. We're supposed to go out with and kiss girls."

"I don't want to do that," Jude admitted.

Jude held his breath, ducking his head while trying to meet Connor's eyes at the same time; they'd hinted at this before, but never had the conversation. The fact that they'd just kissed should negate the need to have it but Jude knew the words needed to be said. He wasn't going to let Connor hide this, or him.

"Will you hate me if I said that I do?" Connor nervously asked.

Jude smiled sadly, having expected that answer. He may know that he was only interested in boys, but he knew Connor wasn't there, yet.

He tentatively reached out, taking one of Connor's hands in his. "You know that I could never hate you." Connor squeezed his hand. "But I'm not going to be some dirty little secret either. If you want to keep kissing me, you can't be kissing girls too. I deserve better than that."

"I think I can live with that. But we can't kiss in public either," Connor countered. "And my dad can never know."

Jude shuddered, remembering the bruises Connor's dad had given him after they'd shared a tent without his permission.

"Agreed; but we do have to tell my moms."

Connor groaned, his head falling to rest on Jude's shoulder. "Do we have to?"

"I don't like keeping secrets from them. Besides, I think they'd understand." Jude turned his head to softly kiss Connor's neck. He could feel Connor shiver against him.

"They're never gonna let me sleep over in your room again," Connor pointed out.

Connor pulled back when Jude didn't immediately respond. A smile lit his face in response to the sly smile Jude gave him.

"You might have a point there. Just think of all the time we lost on this sleepover while you were denying your feelings for me," Jude pointed out.

"Whoa, who said anything about feelings?" Connor asked, a teasing lilt to his voice.

Jude's face fell, causing Connor to mentally kick himself. He sometimes forgot how sensitive Jude could be.

"Look," Connor said, resting a hand on Jude's shoulder, "all I know is that I really like you. I like you more than I ever thought I should like a boy. And I really liked kissing you. Even more than I like kissing Daria. I can't make you any promises that I'm not going to freak out on a regular basis and I'm not ready to be your boyfriend or anything, but I also want to be with you. Okay?"

"Okay," Jude said before leaning over and kissing Connor like they should have been doing all along.

End


End file.
